First Day of School
Arrival It was a beautiful day in , the sun was shining and birds were chirping as if they were eager for something to begin. Despite this, it was a day that most kids in the city dreaded: the first day of class. But not for a very specialized group of students who had been admitted to the prestigious U.A. High, a school for heroes. As the school opened its gates early in the morning, cars began arriving with families accompanying students to get settled into their dorms. Families had about two hours to check in their children and then vacate the campus, as the first day was meant to begin with a large orientation assembly and a subsequent homeroom orientation. However, standing out amongst all the cars that all appeared to be converging at U.A High, was a rather large bicycle clearly not meant to be ridden on the street, with any bicycle enthusiast easily being able to identify the fully decked out contraption as a mountain bike. Upon arriving at their destination, the figure on the bike made a sudden, reckless swerve infront of the gates, quickly kicking down the stand of her bike to stop it from falling and hopping off from it in one fluid motion. "Good thing school's nearby, I'd have never made it for orientation on this thing." she murmured, as she removed her black riding helmet; long, flowing platinum blonde hair emerging from underneath. Fully dressed in her school uniform, the young girl, clearly a student of the prestiguous academy removed her luggage that was barely attached to the back end of her bicycle, carrying it in her right hand while taking her bicycle inside with her left. "Today's the day Miku, you made it. I can't wait to start!", she monologued, beginning to ramble on in excitement as she walked in with a grin, resting her bicycle at the bicycle rack near the dormitories. Speeding through the many cars finally arriving is a Boy riding on a Longboard Which seems to have luggage strapped to the back flailing in the wind.As he zooms through the cars It is very clear the drivers are extremely unhappy with him.he continues on speeding through crowds of cars before making an abrupt stop. It's obvious he is a student of the school as he has his uniform on Though its a little roughed up.He then hops of the longboard holding it at his side.Removing his headphones which seems to be blasting music louder than most can fathom which is the reason he didn't seem to realize the driver's anger ." I finally made it hear of all places, I better not screw it up a lot of people will be pissed."He thinks as he's trying to shield his excitement.he straps of his luggage and straps it to his back along with his board."I have a weird feeling I will have a great time here."He thinks as he puts his headphones back in.He then takes it all in and studies the building in awe as he takes off to start his new adventure and doesn't look back.though if he did he'd have seen he dropped his lunch. Taking a nice stroll towards the school, Tenken Suzuno is seen just reading a book about Physics and Astronomy as two luggages orbit around him slowly. As he reaches the front of the gate, he tucks his book back into his backpack and lowers the luggage to the ground. He stares at the school for a moment and murmurs to himself, "Man, that was a wait but finally school is starting again. I wonder what kind of people I'll meet?" He starts drags his luggage into the school. Those two walked towards the entrance of their prestigious school, their hands intertwined. "It's like coming home after living in a different country." Nesuke remarked, a cheeky grin on his face. Kinari, his girlfriend, nodded in agreement. "You're right." Kinari suddenly stopped moving, Nesuke having to do the same. "What's wrong?" he asked, wanting to make sure Kinari was alright. "I'm fine, don't worry." she responded. She turned her head back, sighing. "You gonna hurry up, short stuff?" "You better watch your mouth you dumb tramp..." her little brother responded, only trailing by a couple of steps. It had been weeks since he got his letter of admittance; he considers it to be one of the greatest days of his life. But he needed to play it cool now, can't seem too eager. "I'm right on time for this. And I'll be ready for any challenge they throw at me!" Kiyoshi continued. While Kinari rolled her eyes in annoyance, Nesuke smiled. "Yeah! That's a good outlook on life, kiddo!" he exclaimed, giving a thumbs-up to Kiyoshi. Nesuke wrapped his arm around Kinari's shoulder nonchalantly, a grin still on his face. "With that kind of view on life, you'll be able to take on any challenge head-on!" Kiyoshi smirked in response. "No wonder you haven't gotten kicked out yet. You've been mooching on this guy's greatness." Kiyoshi did like Kinari's boyfriend. "Yo, dude. Is it true that they're considering you to be a Big Three candidate?" Kiyoshi question, his eyes flaring up like light due to the excitement. Nesuke laughed, but Kinari silenced him with a punch to his gut. Getting back up, he smiled. "Your sisters got some moves of her own! She's strong as well!" he exclaimed. After hearing Kiyoshi's question, he nodded, becoming slightly more serious. "That's what I've heard. Maybe I'll become one of the Big Three, maybe I won't. But I'm hoping I do." "That would be so cool if ya did! I mean, imagine, you're basically destined be the next big thing. One of the three students who have the highest chance to be the number one hero!" his voice hit an extremely high note due to his excite. Upon noticing it, he simmered down. "Well shit, I'll catch you guys inside. Don't wanna be late!" he squealed before dashing ahead. With a backpack on his back and the rest of his luggage floating next to him, the young Nakano approached the gate of U.A. High. He stopped at the entrance and looked up at the school as he let his thoughts wander to his brother and his time at this school. "Let my troublesome life begin," Fūjin muttered to himself as he crossed the entrance and into the school. Not even three seconds after he did he heard a voice call his name. "It hasn't even been half a minute and my new life is already turning out to be a drag," he thought to himself as he turned to face the woman. "You're Fūjin Nakano correct," said a certain red haired female as she approached Fūjin to meet him at the entrance. Fūjin turned his head just to give her a wary look; whenever someone outside of his family said his full name it usually meant they want to talk to him about his brother, which was a very sensitive topic for him. "Yes, do you want something," he replied warily. "No, just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Otohime Watatsumi; I am a teacher here. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I think you will agree that people like us need to stick together," she said with a smile. It took a moment for Fūjin to realize what she meant by recognizing the teacher's last name. Watatsumi, the same last name as one of the Seven Deadly Sins; a group that his older brother also belonged to. Fūjin nodded and replied by saying, "Thanks, I will keep your offer in mind Otohime." Clearly not bothered by the fact that this particular student called her by her first name, Ryūhime walked off without another word. "Never thought I would meet someone else who was a sibling of one of the Seven Deadly Sins," Fūjin said to himself as he continued to walk farther into the school grounds. Just waking up, the aspiring hero Fumio Goro was late for his first day of school. Rushing down the steps, he quickly got ready. Having his toothpaste for breakfast and cereal to wash his mouth, he was certainly a mess. "Fuck fuck fuck! I'm gonna be late!" Fumio proclaimed, dashing to school with his book bag partially open. His goggle bounced on and off his head as he naviagted through the streets to make it there in time. "Why me...." A limousine pulled up in front of the gate, out of place in the crowd of mostly urban cars and taxis. The owner clearly was wealthy, with no expense seeming to have been spared in the construction of the vehicle. The same could be said for the young girl who exited the vehicle, even her uniform was made out of higher grade materials. Asami Subarashī didn't feel quite made quite as good as her clothing or car, in fact to most she moved kind of stiff and sorely. Her parents had accelerated the timeline on her upgrade by nearly a month and a half, rebuilding her to an older version that would hopefully not need to be changed for the year, causing her to look a bit older than she actually was. That was two days ago. But no matter how bad she felt at the moment, she trudged on, determined to placate the expectations that had been placed upon her. Against all odds he had done it, Haiiro Kousei had made it into U.A. High. He parked his bike and walked through the gates marveling at the place. "You don't belong here you know." A sinister voice rung in his mind. "Your entrance was a fluke, Miku did everything and you know it." Haiiro winced at the voice once again permeating his brain. "No I'm fine. I'm here. I deserve to be." He reassured himself under his breath. He quickly spotted A familiar girl in the distance. "Miku!" He cried out enthusiastically as he ran over to her. The two had been texting about the first day of school since they both found out they were accepted. Despite having made her own dramatic entrance into the compound, Miku's attempts to look "cool" were suddenly shattered as she heard someone call her name. Startled, Miku quickly looked around to find Haiiro running towards her. In that very instant, Miku attempted to quickly regain her composure, attempting to conceal the fact that she had ever been caught off guard. "Ohh, heya Haiiro! Is it just me or does the compound look even bigger than it did before now that we're accepted?" Miku was already incredibly happy that she was accepted, but to know that her friend as well was accepted had perhaps basically made the rest of her day, no, month. "Huh, the school uniform fits you pretty well.", Miku remarked, not fully meant as a compliment, but more of an attempt at reassurance, considering the fact that her friend had been questioning his worth before his acceptance. Looking around to see if she could get a glimpse of her friend's parents, the orphaned girl quickly returned to making eye contact with Haiiro. "It's way bigger Miku, like look at all this. We're gonna have so much fun here." Haiiro spoke excitedly. "Umm thanks I like yours too. It looks umm dazzling on you." He replied, stumbling to get the right words. It was calming to be around Miku, she didn't judge him and she wasn't scared of him either. It was just nice to have friend. "I hope we're in the same class, how cool would that be." He shouted excitedly, the voice in the back of his mind finally being drowned out by the light. Despite having reached far too early in retrospect, due in part to her own excitement and the rest to living in the city, Miku slowed down her pace to match Haiiro's to walk with him. Giggling profusely, Miku couldn't even get her thank you out as he looked for the words, even finding his final word choice a bit extravagant. "Fingers crossed Haiiro, fingers crossed!", she responded, practically yelling back at Haiiro mid-giggles and crossing his fingers for him. How cool would it be to be in the same class as him indeed. Often times, arranging persons into classes often had the unavoidable side-effect of negatively impacting pre-existing friendships. "Anyways, let's hurry, we're lagging behind now!" she encouraged, beginning to take larger strides as she did so. ---- An engine from the nearby streets could be heard. It was a weekday, meaning it was a very busy day in the city of Musutafu. Slipping between cars and switching lanes with every passing second, was a hooded figure handling a two-wheeled off-road motored bicycle known as a . He began to slow up when he approached a large facility, the illustrious building which was known to the country of Japan as U.A High. Leaning the bike to its side, he was able to slip in front of an SUV and make the turn to the front of the building perfectly. Stepping from off of the bike, the boy walked the motored bike to a nearby bike stand. Removing the key from it he placed it into his pocket and walked up to the building. He could see the many first-year students mingling among themselves. He too was a first-year student, but unlike those who were born here in Japan, this boy was nothing more than a foreigner, a boy from the U.S. Michael Davis, was the foreigner in question. He and his brother had moved to Japan following the gruesome death of his parents. Despite the tragic events, the young hero-in-training did not allow it to get to his head. In fact, people often questioned how he and his brother were able to handle it so easily. "One step closer." He mumbled to himself, clenching his fist in the process. ---- Tenken wanders around the hallways wondering where he is, he comes across boy with a low fade hair style. He calls out to him and says "Hey, you there! Excuse me, do you know the way to the assembly hall? I got a little distracted and I think I took the wrong route." he hastily says as he runs towards the boy. Michael could hear running footsteps from behind him but refused to believe they were coming towards him. Then the boy called out to him. Instead of stopping, Michael continued going along his path. "Damn." He thought as he knew his current situation was nearly unavoidable. "I have no idea." He answered, pointing to the signs hanging from the ceiling guiding him to the assembly hall. Tenken runs up and pants a little. "Ah, so there are signs! Thanks man, by the way, can I follow you, for now, I don't really have a good sense of direction when im distracted." He continues on as he walks next to Michael. "The name's Tenken, Tenken Suzuno." Scrambling within the building with her hair flying all over Kaguya, frantically looks around while attempting to gather her bearing and catch her breath. "I can’t believe I overslept again" She groaned mentally as her face flushed upon noticing her dramatic entrance caused a few people to glance in her direction. Silently fixing her disheveled attire and readjusting her glasses back into place she ducks her down and begins to quickly make her way towards the assembly hall, knowing exactly it was after having previously studied the layout of the building for quick access to classes. Due to her hast and having her head down Kaguya, unfortunately, didn’t see the students in front of her resulting in them colliding and falling to the ground in a tangled heap. Again, Michael bit his tongue refraining from answering the boy's question and responded with a grunt. Instead of telling him no, Michael continued along the way allowing the boy to tag along... for the time being at least. He didn't come to the school to mingle, he came to do one thing, become a hero in the least amount of time necessary. Useless chatter would be one of those things that could hold him back. Moments later Michael would feel an impactful force crashing into his back. Such an off-guard collision took him by surprising causing him to spin, stumbling nearly heading for the ground. As he spun his hood to his jacket flew off of his head and with his free hands he used on the push against Tenken launching him to the ground, using the opposing force to get closer to the wall where his hand was ready to push him away from the wall allowing him to maintain his balance. While he had succeeded in avoiding crashing into the ground, his face was now visible to those in the hallway. Michael's low cut fade on the sides, crafted into a spiky mohawk ruffled. His golden eyes, like glitter thanks to the lights provided by the school. "Tch," Tenken lands onto the floor, butt first, "Ouch, thats gonna hurt for awhie..." he looks around the area and sees Kaguya and Michael, who seemed to be both unharmed. "Oh my, you shouldn't have rushed ms." He stands up and tries to help her up. "Are you both okay?" Looking up the people she just crashed into Kaguya couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment before grasping the offered arm and getting up fixing her uniform back into place. "I’m so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going" apologized Kaguya with a slight bow with her blush still burning in her cheeks. Glancing up towards the people she ran into, she tried to get a better look at both of them before blushing slightly as she took in the face of the young man with the darker skin tone. "I’m sorry again I was just in a rush, because I overslept" she spoke before giving them a slight smile "Ah, where are my manners forgive me, My name is Kiyohime Kaguya" she introduced herself once again giving a slight bow. An announcement rang over the loudspeaker of the school with an announcement for all the first years around the school. "All first years please make your way to the assembly hall for the first day orientation assembly. We will begin shortly after the majority of students have arrived." After hearing the announcement, Tenken turns two and says "We better get a move on, if we don't want to be late for thhe orientation." He then turns around nda start marching towards the direction of the assembly hall. "Come on you two!" He yells back at the two before disappearing pass the corner. Orientation "Come on Miku." Haiiro shouted excitedly as they dashed through the halls of the school, turing at the little arrows posted on the walls to direct them to the assembly room. He was finally feeling free, unchained by himself and ready to marvel at the Pro Heroes. They were there to impart their wisdom on them and teach them, finally he could get himself set straight. He could be fixed. They pushed open to doors and realized they were the first ones to enter. The room was quite large with seats covering the entire floor and a large, extravagant stage in front of them all. The wall was plastered in UA Flags and Pro Hero banners. "Come on Miku let's get seats in the front." Haiiro exclaimed as he dashed to grab a seat, front and center. Immediately after hearing the announcement on the loud speaker, Miku dashed towards the main door of the assembly room, seemingly attempting to even overtake her friend as they did so. Sprinting, having been impassioned by the call to assemble for orientation, Miku sped past quite a few children, being excited to try to be one of the first people to enter. "Excuse me!, she repeatedly shouted, weaving through crowds of students with grace while attempting to politely inform them that she would come blazing down the hallway. Following Haiiro to get a seat, Miku sat down to the right beside him, seemingly going on a rant about U.A and everything she knew about it. Anticipating the inspiring and eye-watering speech that must have been given by the faculty of a school this prestigious on orientation day, Miku seemingly refused to blink even once, as if trying to ensure she did not miss even a second of it. Category:Roleplays Category:Next Generation Arc